2018 GEICO 500
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 10 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Talladega Superspeedway in Lincoln, Alabama | Course_mi = 2.66 | Course_km = 4.28 | Distance_laps = 188 | Distance_mi = 500.08 | Distance_km = 804.64 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Kevin Harvick | Pole_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Pole_Time = 49.247 | Most_Driver = Joey Logano | Most_Team = Team Penske | Most_laps = 70 | Car = 22 | First_Driver = Joey Logano | First_Team = Team Penske | Network = Fox | Announcers = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip | Ratings = 2.9/2.8 (Overnight) | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2), Mike Bagley (Backstretch) and Kyle Rickey (3 & 4) }} The 2018 GEICO 500 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on April 29, 2018, at Talladega Superspeedway in Lincoln, Alabama. Contested over 188 laps on the 2.66 mile (4.28 km) superspeedway, it was the 10th race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background , the track where the race will be held]] Talladega Superspeedway, formerly known as Alabama International Motor Speedway, is a motorsports complex located north of Talladega, Alabama. It is located on the former Anniston Air Force Base in the small city of Lincoln. A tri-oval, the track was constructed in 1969 by the International Speedway Corporation, a business controlled by the France family. Talladega is most known for its steep banking. The track currently hosts NASCAR's Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, Xfinity Series and Camping World Truck Series. Talladega is the longest NASCAR oval with a length of 2.66-mile-long (4.28 km) tri-oval like the Daytona International Speedway, which is a 2.5-mile-long (4.0 km). Entry list Practice First practice Ty Dillon was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 47.182 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Jamie McMurray was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 46.947 seconds and a speed of . The practice was marred by a three-car crash on the back-straightaway that resulted in McMurray barrel rolling several times into the inside catchfence while Ty Dillon and Ryan Newman were also involved. “When I realized I was going to flip, I actually shut my eyes because I don’t really want to see what’s getting ready to happen,” McMurray said. “And then it just kept, it seemed like forever. I opened my eyes a couple times and I couldn’t, I’m like I don’t know if I’m going up or down or where it’s going to hit next. So I was just thankful when it finally … a couple of times I thought it was going to stop and it just kind of kept going.” McMurray's accident led to NASCAR reducing the restrictor plates from 7/8th to 55/64th of an inch. Qualifying Kevin Harvick scored the pole for the race with a time of 49.247 and a speed of . Qualifying results Race First stage Kevin Harvick led the field to the green flag at 2:19 p.m, There were four lead changes in the first stage and Brad Keselowski, a five-time winner at Talladega, led the way to the finish of the first stage. The stage win was his fourth of the season. Following in the top 10 and scoring points were Joey Logano, Martin Truex Jr., Kyle Busch, Paul Menard, Denny Hamlin, Ryan Blaney, Ricky Stenhouse Jr., Kevin Harvick and Jimmie Johnson, The caution flew for the first time on lap 57 for conclusion of stage one. Second stage The race resumed on lap 61 and caution came out again for the second time on lap 72 for a six-car wreck on the back straightaway, sent Trevor Bayne to the garage. Bayne, who has been in the spotlight this week because of changes at Roush Fenway Racing that will limit his schedule the rest of the year, was involved in contact with Jamie McMurray and Erik Jones during the incident. Also caught up in the backstretch crash were Martin Truex Jr., Aric Almirola and Kyle Larson, Logano took the lead on lap 75. Back to green on lap 79, Paul Menard took the lead on lap 105 and scored the first stage win of his career as he pushed the Wood Brothers Ford to first place at the front of a long draft. Logano was second, followed by Ryan Blaney, Kevin Harvick, Ricky Stenhouse Jr., David Ragan, Jimmie Johnson, Kurt Busch, William Byron and Kyle Busch, and it went back under caution for the third time for conclusion of stage two, Brad Keselowski took the lead Final stage Back to green on lap 117 and it remained green for 13 laps. The fourth caution flew on lap 130 for fluid on the track, a result of an issue with Timmy Hill’s car, Denny Hamlin was nabbed for speeding on pit road twice within a few minutes, After the first incident, he drove onto pit road to serve his penalty but was speeding during that trip along pit road. He returned to the pits for a stop-and-go penalty and fell a lap behind the leaders. The race resumed on lap 160 and the fifth caution flew six laps later for a multi-car wreck in turn 3, Jimmie Johnson lost control of his car between turns three and four, sparking the incident. Also involved among 14 drivers in a smoke-filled mess of a wreck were Clint Bowyer, Paul Menard, Brad Keselowski, William Byron, Kyle Busch, Ryan Blaney, Denny Hamlin and Darrell Wallace Jr. Back to green on lap 172, Joey Logano held off several challengers in the final laps as Fords dominated the afternoon under sunny skies in Alabama. Ford cars took six of the top seven spots, with only Chase Elliott in a Chevrolet, spoiling the party. Post race "What a fast Ford teamwork that did it today. Not only with the Team Penske Fords, but all of the Fords out there," Logano said after climbing out of his car. Driver comments "What a fast Ford teamwork that did it today. Not only with the Team Penske Fords, but all of the Fords out there," Logano said after climbing out of his car. Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 55 Stage 2 Laps: 55 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 78 Race statistics * Lead changes: 16 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 6 for 29 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 3 hours, 16 minutes and 46 seconds * Average speed: Media Television Fox Sports covered their 18th race at the Talladega Superspeedway. Mike Joy, six-time Talladega winner – and all-time restrictor plate race wins record holder – Jeff Gordon and four-time Talladega winner Darrell Waltrip called the race in the booth for the race. Jamie Little, Vince Welch and Matt Yocum handled the action on pit road for the television side. Radio MRN had the radio call for the race which was also simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace called the race in the booth when the field raced through the tri-oval. Dave Moody called the race from the Sunoco spotters stand outside turn 2 when the field raced through turns 1 and 2. Mike Bagley called the race from a platform inside the backstretch when the field raced down the backstretch. Kyle Rickey called the race from the Sunoco spotters stand outside turn 4 when the field raced through turns 3 and 4. Alex Hayden, Winston Kelley, Kim Coon, and Steve Post worked pit road for the radio side. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References GEICO 500 GEICO 500 GEICO 500 Category:NASCAR races at Talladega Superspeedway